Legends:Poggle o Menor
Nascido em uma casta inferior, na estrutura social estrita da geonosianos, aspirava a liderança. Com uma ganância ilimitada, procurou ocupar a posição que o arquiduque Hadiss, líder da Colônia Stalgasin, tinha. Poggle e outras crianças formaram uma brigada para derrubar o regime de Hadiss. Haddiss Roundup enviou dissidentes e condenou-os à morte na Arena de Execuções Geonosiana. Embora muitos seguidores de Poggle tenham morrido, este foi apoiado pelo assistente secreto de Darth Sidious, dando recursos para a rebelião de Poggle. Após um ano, Poggle pessoalmente supervisionava a execução de Hadiss pelo acklay. Depois de purgar as fileiras geonosianos qualquer insatisfação em um processo em que a Arena foi usado em excesso de execução Poggle tomou a instalação do arquiduque. Sua crueldade causava horror entre os seus seguidores e adversários. Um osso longo, de um de seus muitos adversários políticos mortos, foi usado como um bastão episcopal para lembrá-los. Como agradecimento a Darth Sidious, Poggle aumentou a produção nas fábricas genosianas, para construir o exército do Lorde Negro dos Sith. Poggle supervisionou a produção de droide de batalha pela União Techno.Colocou os seus empregados ao serviço da causa separatista, e organizou a primeira reunião da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes em seu planeta. A descoberta de espiões Jedi e uma senadora, em seus domínios, fez Poggle presidir ao julgamento destes. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala e Anakin Skywalker foram considerados culpados de espionagem e foram condenados a ser executados em conformidade com as tradições geonosianas. Apesar do perigo de um conflito diplomático, Poggle ordenou a execução dos altos representantes da República, sem qualquer preocupação. Os prisioneiros eram mais espertos do que as bestas descontroladas da Arena de Execução. A súbita chegada de reforços Jedi tornou um espetáculo em uma frenética batalha. Poggle e o resto dos líderes separatistas estavam escondidos no comando central. Lá eles ficavam impressionados como as forças da República formado pelo o recém-formado exército clone. Sobrecarregados pelo ataque dos clones Poggle ordenou aos seus guerreiros se esconderem nas catacumbas. Planos Secretos Poggle estava na posse dos segredos do grande arma para a qual tinha sido contratado para construir. Ele deu o ao Conde Dookan, que voou de Geonosis para dá-la ao seu mestre. Após a vitória quase total para a República, o General Grievous ordenou aos membros do conselho separatista permanecerem sob a sua proteção. Ele se escondeu em Utapau enquanto preparava o ataque a Coruscant. Após a morte do Conde Dookan na falha de Coruscant, Poggle e outros líderes separatistas foram enviadas para Mustafar, as ordens de Darth Sidious. Quando Darth Vader, o novo aprendiz de Sidious, foi para Mustafar, os líderes separatistas descobriram que ele não foi enviado para protegê-los, mas para executá-los. Poggle tentou se defender, mas foi cortado em dois por Vader. Aparições * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (Aparição não canónica) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Aparição não canónica) * The Eyes of Revolution * Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (Primeira aparição) * Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones romance * Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones comic * Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones junior romance * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune * The Clone Wars: Wild Space (Só mencionado) * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith * Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith comic * Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith romance * Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith junior romance * Death Star (romance) (Só mencionado) Fontes * *2006 Poggle the Lesser action figure Categoria:Geonosianos Categoria:Empresários e executivos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Líderes planetários Categoria:Liderança Separatista Categoria:Membros da União Tecnológica Categoria:Senhores de guerra Categoria:Membros da Federação de Comércio